Zero no Chouritsu (song)
Zero no Chouritsu (ゼロの調律) "The tuning of Zero" is the main theme song for Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse. The song is sung by artist Tsukiko Amano, and before being released with its official name, it was known as "Just Call My Name". "Zero no Chouritsu" was released on July 30, 2008 as a single and was later included in Tsukiko Amano's eighth studio album, ZERO. Amano also performed the song in both Japanese and English, with the English version having noticeably different lyrics from translations of the Japanese version. The song can be heard during the cinematic attract mode of Fatal Frame IV as well as the hard and nightmare mode endings and credits. English version lyrics :"A broken robot keeps having an impossible dream :And he still wonders in his deep delusion :Can I become your hope? :So what should I do? :For how much daylight do I have to wait? :Don't look back on your way :'Cause I wish I could be with you, and I want to escape from here :The flowers are fated to wither, after all they bloom in the end :In the end :Just call my name (I wanna be there with you) :So call my name (I wanna be free so free) :Before I forget all of you (After a while, I get worn down down down) :Just feel of you (I wanna be there with you) :I feel for you (I wanna be free so free) :Only you give me the will to live (After a while, I get worn down down down) :Can't you picture me, or touch me, or kiss me? :Please :Could you get me out of this cipher? :I can't avoid noises It is sticking on me :Can you clearly hear the sounds that I make? :Don't turn your eyes away :Even if I've changed compare me when I stayed with you :I can not return to the places that I have been nevermore :Nevermore :Just call my name :So call my name :How much hope in the world am I allowed? :Just feel of you :I feel for you :Don't want to give you up anymore :Can't you picture me, or touch me, or kiss me? :Please :Could you get me out of this cipher? :Just call my name :So call my name :Before I forget all of you :Just feel of you :I feel for you :Only you give me the will to live :Just call my name :So call my name :How much hope in the world am I allowed? :I'm missing you :So missing you :Don't want to give you up anymore :Can't you picture me, or touch me, or kiss me? :Please :Could you get me out of this cipher?" Japanese version lyrics Translation :A broken machine dreams :Eternally slumbering, playing the keys of time :How many more nights must I spin :Before I can become the light that illuminates you? :Don't let go :Because I want to chase after you then escape :At least hold me in your tender warmth, let me blossom :Just call my name (I wanna be there with you) :So call my name (I wanna be free so free.) :The scattering fragments (After a while, I get worn down down down) :Please link together (I wanna be there with you. I wanna be free so free.) :By your one arm (After a while, I get worn down down down.) :Can I still be myself? :Could you get me out of this cipher? :Within the infinitely reverberating tones, :Can you hear my voice? :Don't avert your eyes, :Even if I'm not the me you remember :I will compose a melody I grasp from the blank void. :Just call my name :So call my name :The scattering fragments :Please count them by your arm :I still want to be myself :Could you get me out of this cipher? :Just call my name :So call my name :The scattering fragments :Please link them together by you arm :Just call my name :So call my name :Burning in my gaze :I want to sink down down to your chest :Can I still be myself? :Could you get me out of this cipher? Videos Fatal Frame 4 (Zero Tsukihami no Kamen) - Hard Mode Ending|The song during the Hard mode ending and credits. Zero no Chouritsu (Just Call My Name) - Amano Tsukiko ~ Ð§M|The japanese version (Zero no Chouritsu) Zero - Tsukiko Amano|The videoclip of Just Call My Name Trivia * While Zero no Chouritsu was presented as the image song for Fatal Frame IV, it isn't the song played after players complete the game for the first time. The main ending theme, "NOISE", is played in the Easy and Normal endings, and "Zero no Chouritsu" is played in the Hard and Nightmare endings. * "Zero no Chouritsu", unlike "Chou" and "Koe", does not have a parody track on the b-side of its single. Category:Music Category:Fatal Frame IV Music